Only the Strong
by MissJinny
Summary: This is a songfic about Goku's fight with Frieza on Namek, since the song kicks major buttFLAWOnly the Strong, it worked out well. please enjoy R


A/N:  This is a songfic…I think you'll get it if you read it. =)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything DBZ related…to my knowledge anyway.

Song: FLAW – Only the Strong

*~*~*~*

_What makes you think that it'll all work out in the end,_

_ Afraid to feel bad,_

_ Better off to try and pretend I'm immortal immune to all that is wrong, _

_Just keep on wishing crossing my fingers, so long…_

_Is that helping?_

_I'm growing weaker each day, can't stop whining…_

_Still afraid of what I might say or reactions that control us one and all._

_It's mine, it's pure and as decent as I can make myself,_

_Inside we all know, only the strong survive._

*~*~*~*~*

Haggard breath comes from Goku.  "Is it finally over?" Krillen looks at him, clothing sopping wet.  Goku nods, his son by his side.  He's so tired, it's been a hell of a fight.  But now it seems that things will be okay, Freiza is dead. 

Something comes up from the water world, Goku, Krillen and Gohan unaware until it's too late.  A snide remark and aimed ki; Goku watches in horror as his long time best friend is killed with merciless hate.

"KRILLEN!!!" Goku's face contorts, a mesh of emotions; anger, pain, heartbreak…evil laughter breaks his distraction.  "Gohan, you must leave."  Stumbled words of non-abandonment come from his son, "Now, Gohan."

*~*~*~*~*

_Why don't you think about that?_

_So now I'm bleeding on myself once again._

_Seems I trusted another deceitful friend, my fault should've known the deal_

_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer for real._

_Seems easy, but nothing could be so hard_

_Trying to guess life's dealing._

_What's the next card? I'm surely folding._

_I don't like this hand at all…_

_It's mine, it's pure and as decent as I can make myself,_

_Inside we all know, only the strong survive._

*~*~*~*~*

Bristling with anger, Goku can no longer contain his pent up rage.  The Nameks are now gone, his son hopefully too, he can't wait any longer.  The beast-son of King Cold must pay.

A flicker of gold, unadulterated rage, Freiza looks at him laughing.  Goku's insides are shreds of pain, anguish and rage mixed; he emanates a war cry to remember.  A burst of color, inner flames of hate can now be seen.  The ground shakes in spasms, from this pissed of saiyajin and the ki bomb that Freiza has laid into the earth.  

"You're time has come Freiza!" Goku's ebony eyes have turned turquoise.  Energy is coursing through his solid frame that wasn't there before. Freiza can feel the change and shudders on the inside, but feigns indifference.  

The battle begins…

*~*~*~*~*

_Keep those eyes wide open, here comes a blind side._

_Maybe things happen for a reason and wherein lies the answer_

_To overcome the grieving of life's unruly lessons I'm handed in succession_

It builds my pain which makes me strong… 

*~*~*~*~*

A struggle, blow after blow, blood flows free from the enraged Super Saiyajin but he isn't alone.  Pain, bruises and blood are also the ever closer ending to the effeminate Freiza.

The upper hand is won by Goku, slams, kicks, punches and ki blasts.  Freiza can feel his end near as his own destruction discs rip him in half.  He lay on the ground, a sputtering mess.  The ground beneath him shuddering, ready to explode leaves him at grips with his reality.  A last plea, "You can't leave me like this Goku…"

*~*~*~*~*

_It's mine, it's pure and as decent as I can make myself,_

Inside we all know, only the strong survive… 

*~*~*~*~*

Goku relents, the anger in his body has dissipated, he shows Freiza the mercy that he had not shown Krillen.  A small exchange of ki and Freiza laughs as he gathers energy to blow apart the saiyajin.  "You fool, you've given me the power to finish you!"

Goku smirks and leaves Freiza with a blow of realization, "You have enough power to keep you alive to know and feel it when this planet blows you apart."  A jump of energy and he's gone.  The planet shakes under Freiza's body…his end is here…

*~*~*~*~*

Why don't you think about that? 

*~*~*~*~*

Nnif: Well guys, what do you think of that…I thought it came out better than I thought it would. =)

Goku: I like the blowing up Freiza part…

Nnif: *smirk* I figured you would.


End file.
